


Halloween

by quartetship



Series: ADS Side Pieces [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not my fault...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Marco's perspective on the Halloween party from chapter three/four of 'A Different Song'.
> 
> \--

It's not my fault he said no. 

He didn't want to come, and I didn't push him. I did the right thing. So why does tonight feel wrong?  
  
It's not my fault he changed his mind, and only because he felt indebted to me, not because he really wanted to come. I never asked for his favors, his  _obligation_ ; he probably would've hated this party, anyway. He's not missing anything. Still, I find myself drinking for both of us, as if I owe it to him.   
  
It's not my fault that I'm here with someone else - I've got time for an actual date for once, why wouldn't I take it? I'm single, no one to answer to. I have nothing to feel badly about. Except maybe the way he looked right before I left the room tonight...  
  
Jean is my  _roommate_. We're friends, and that's all we're ever going to be. I shouldn't feel like I have to hide things from him, or like I owe him an explanation if I don't. I don't even know him that well. We're _just roommates_.  
  
So why do I feel so guilty every time I kiss someone else's lips tonight?


End file.
